Joker (Mega Man Star Force)
Joker is the secondary antagonist in Mega Man Star Force 3. He is a highly-ranked member of the Dealer criminal organization and particular a mysterious servant of Mr. King. History In the game, Joker appears telling Jack and Tia that Mr King, Dealer's leader, decided they do not need to fight Mega Man yet, and Luna shows up looking for Mega Man. She is attacked by Joker but Mega Man defends her, only to be fooled by Joker, which uses Dread Lazer to delete Luna. Mr. King, losing two of his agents, believes the only ones still on his side is Joker and his right hand, Heartless. While Geo and Ace are looking for clues where many Noise Wizards went rampant on, Joker shows up and reveals his powers are also able to control Acid, which turns Acid Ace into his finalized form, Acid Ace Illegal (or Black Acid Ace). Mega Man is able to hold out for enough time for Acid Ace's EM Wave Change to fade. After reaching Dealer's main room, Mega Man confronts Joker, but Ace shows up and Joker again finalizing Acid Ace, and Mega Man fights and defeats Acid Ace. Mega Man wakes up, and rushes to Mr. King's room as well. He sees the unconscious Ace, and Joker standing on top of him. Mega Man fights Joker, who is revealed to be an Mr. King's Wizard, and uses his finalized form, Dread Joker to fight Mega Man. Jack and Tia shows up to confront King, but he orders Joker to use his self-destruct, and escapes alone, as Heartless reveals herself as a spy for the WAZA. Joker is about to self-destruct, but Ace EM Wave Changes again into finalized Acid Ace on his own, and fights off Joker, sharing the explosion with him, deleting himself but the others are saved. Personality During his first appearance, Joker seems to be curt and superintendent and showing to be very loyal to Mr. King. When his personality gains more involved to the plot, he reveals to be ruthless, murderous, individual with thirst for violence, evening horrifying Luna to his personality. Even showing the same goal along with his boss Mr. King, justifying himself in that the weak have no right to live in the world and that Luna was simply the person that contradicted his philosophy the most. During his time at Alohaha, He is also shown to be sadistic, as he shows no feelings for the people he kills. When Joker kills people, he takes a significant amount of pleasure and joy out of knowing that killing the people close to Geo makes him feel pain and anger. When Geo was dreaming whether or not to stop Mr. King's plans, Joker appears and tells Geo that the first step to gaining true power is to accept their weaknesses and telling Geo he'll then be a proud warrior, saying all this in a word of wisdom and showing some what honorable. Powers and Abilities *'Gigaton Building': Dread Joker strikes the ground, summoning two black towers from the ground and a third from the air above the primary target. The towers not directly attacking may limit the target's movement. The towers can be destroyed via an attack with the Break attribute. *'Gigant Swing': Dread Joker jumps in front of Mega Man and swings his fist like a maul. The attack consists of two such strikes. *'Dread Lazer': Dread Joker's signature attack, and the only one he has ever used outside of combat. He rears back, summoning as much Noise as he can, and then fires it in a massive beam that cracks every panel on the field and strips away Mega Man's HP bit by bit if he gets caught in it, though Mega Man can block it with his shield. Joker has used this attack several times outside of battle, once on Strong and once on Luna - both times they were fragmented into several pieces. Following Dread Joker's demise, King was able to launch a much more powerful version of this attack from Meteor G to create a strange material called Jamming). **This attack is featured in the DreadLazer Giga Card, which is equivalent to the V3 instance of the attack. *'Million Kicks': Dread Joker pauses a moment to activate the attack, then moves up to the player's position and unleashes a total of 24 kicks throughout Mega Man's row. *'Break Time Bomb': Dread Joker pauses a moment to activate the Battle Card, and then places a Break Time Bomb on a random panel. The explosion cannot be avoided or blocked, so the bomb must be destroyed. *'Destroy Missile': Dread Joker fires off a constant stream of missiles at the player that will travel down the row he is on when they were launched. These missiles can be destroyed while in flight. **The attacks "Million Kick", "Break Time Bomb", and "Destroy Missile" each correspond to the Giga-class Battle Cards "MilliKick", "BrkTmeBmb", and "DestrMissl" *'Super Armor': Dread Joker cannot flinch, and therefore cannot be knocked out of his attacks. Gallery Images normal_007_0.jpg|Joker as Dread Joker. RedJokerRenderMMSF3.png|Dread Joker's render. 10624.png|Dread Joker's game render. MMJoker1.png|Joker in game appearance. RedJokerGamePlay.png|Dread Joker in game appearance. MMJoker2.png|Joker's game icon. RedJokerGameIcon.png|Dread Joker's game icon. MMSF3Joker1.png|Joker meeting with Mr. King. RedJokerDelLuna.png|Joker deleting Luna. RedJokerInGame.png|Dread Joker revealing to be a Wizard. RedJokersEyes.png|Joker's evil stare. RedJokerDefeat.png|Joker defeated by Mega Man. RedJokerSelfDest.png|Joker in self-destruct. RedJokerLastMoM.png|Joker's last moments before blowing himself up. Videos Star Force 3 - Luna gets blown to bits MegaMan Star Force 3 Red Joker - Dread Joker Trivia *Joker is considered one of the strongest characters in the series, partially due to his massive size and superhuman strength. Geo was unable to fully defeat him during their confrontation in the Dealer Headquarters, resulting in his self-destruction by order of Mr. King. *Joker is the only one to kill a human in the series; in this case, Luna Platz. *Under his visor, Joker actually has green eyes. *Due to his heartless nature unfold when he desperately killed both Strong and Luna without any qualm, Joker is highly considered one of the most darkest antagonists in the Mega Man franchise. Navigation Category:Genocidal Category:Minion Category:Megaman Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Energy Beings Category:Enforcer Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Delusional Category:Criminals Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Enigmatic Category:Right-Hand Category:Betrayed Category:Trickster Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misanthropes Category:Totalitarians Category:Power Hungry Category:The Heavy Category:Barbarian Category:Magic Category:Martial Artists Category:Humanoid Category:Opportunists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Suicidal Category:Evil Creation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Elementals Category:Provoker Category:Posthumous Category:Honorable Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Tragic